Recent developments in asphalt shingles have, in large measure, overcome their aesthetically unattractive planar appearance by providing visual changes in their design, such as color variations, varied membrane thicknesses or elevation, irregular composite tabs and combinations of the above and other innovations. However, the hip and ridge roof coverings have not kept pace with the dimensional improvements in shingles so that, after installation, the roof does not present a harmonious appearance due to the flatness of the ridge and hip areas.
Ideally, the ridge and hip covers should simulate the shingle design and configuration. An attempt to meet this goal is proposed in U.S. Pat. 3,913,294 which illustrates a rather cumbersome hip and ridge cover panel having increased elevation in its midportion achieved with a series of staggered overlap folds. This solution to the problem has not met with wide acceptance since, in addition to handling and installation difficulties caused by the weight and size of these panels, its single membrane coverage over a major portion of the underlying roof does not provide the desired degree of weather and wind protection in the areas most vulnerable to attack.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a dimensional hip and ridge roofing panel of comparatively light weight which achieves improved protection and ease of installation.
Another object is to provide installed hip and ridge roofing panels which have a pleasing appearance and which are consistent with dimensional roofing shingles.
Another object is to provide a novel process for the installation of a succession of panels.
These and other objects will become apparent from the following description and disclosure.